


Great StarClan, He's a Pain in the Tail

by hollyus, whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Angst, BLAME HOLLY, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warrior Cats AU, half is serious half is not, hi it's holly and uh, it definitely is half serious half not .sweats and looks at warrior names., were so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyus/pseuds/hollyus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: A small kittypet by the name of Lloyd comes to ThunderClan, and subsequently ruins everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warrior names:
> 
> wu- mountaindew  
> kai- flamefur  
> garmadon- darkstar

Lloyd was an excellent hunter, obviously. Just because he hadn’t… actually caught anything didn’t make that less of a fact. 

The forest was bright and smelled funny. His collar jangled funny, and he blamed his lack of a successful hunt on it. He grunted and sat down, his ears pricked on the off chance that the prey came back. 

There was a sound in the bushes. It sounded bigger than a mouse or bird. He paused, and stood up, arching his back. “Who’s there?” He demanded. “I can fight!”

“I’d be surprised if you could catch a dead mouse.” A sleek reddish-brown cat came out of the bushed, snorting. Lloyd scrambled back, and fell on his back, his legs dangling in the air. 

The reddish-brown cat had spiky fur, that stuck up in weird places. He looked at Lloyd with something like confusion. “Who in StarClan’s name are  _ you _ ?”

“‘M Lloyd.” He muttered, jumping back onto his feet, unsheathing his claws. 

“What kind of name is Lloyd?” The cat looked at him, and Lloyd felt like he was being judged rather harshly. “A  _ collar _ ? You’re a  _ kittypet _ ?”

“StarClan? Kittypet? I don’t really understand what you’re saying, but if you have a problem with me-” Lloyd took a swipe at the cat, growling. The cat did not appear impressed, and sighed.

“Look, kittypet, just go home or something. What are you even doing out here? Aren’t you going to get, I don’t know, stepped on?”

“Are you threatening me?”

“No, not worth it.” The reddish-brown cat titled his head at him, and sat down. “My name is Flamefur, by the way.”

“And you’re making fun of my name?” Lloyd huffed.

“As a warrior of ThunderClan, that is a  _ perfectly  _ reasonable name!” Flamefur snapped, looking offended.

“What’s a...a Thundy-Claw?” Lloyd said, ears pricking in curiosity.

“ _ ThunderClan _ ,” Flamefur said with a flick of his tail, “is a group of elite cat warriors who live in this forest. We compete for survival alongside the other three Clans, and our leader Darkstar is the strongest and the wisest and the best-”

“Sounds cool!” Lloyd perked up. “Can I come?”

“You’re a kittypet! A toy for the Two-Legs! You wouldn’t last a day in the forest.”

“Yes I can!” Lloyd squawked indignantly. 

“No, you can’t, and I’m not taking responsibility for you.”

“You don’t have to!”

“Just go home.”

Lloyd stuck his nose in the air. “Fine.” He said, and walked off. Then he hid in the bushes to see where Flamefur would go, and followed him.

\---

Flamefur could hear the  _ fox-dunging  _ dangling of that kittypet’s collar, but he elected to ignore it. StarClan,  _ Jingle Jangle Jingle Jangle _ , he swore he was about to go mad. This was going to be the last thing he hears before he dies.

“Are we there yet?” The kit said for the 5th time. 

“No.” Flamefur snapped. He could almost hear Mountaindew saying ‘ _ Patience yields focus, Flamefur’. _

It wasn’t like the small thing had been  _ stealthy _ . Flamefur knew Lloyd was following him a few heartbeats in, and had called him out on it. Lloyd refused to leave, and Flamefur really just needed to go back to camp.  _ Remind me why I wanted a solo patrol _ ?

The fuzz-brain had annoyed him to no end, asking endless questions. Flamefur replied as shortly and snappily as he could, but that didn’t deter him any. He also tried to somehow get Lloyd off his course, but it never worked. Despite being terrible at hunting, the little kittypet was smarter than he expected.

“Are we there yet?” Lloyd called. “My paws hurt.”

“Because you’re a kittypet-” Flamefur started, but Lloyd snapped back.

“Because I’m  _ young _ . I have to take more steps than you because my legs are shorter!”

“Well, besides, you’re the one who wanted to follow me! Maybe it would be better to just go back to your two-legs?”

“No! I want to see your camp!”

“Then stop complaining.”

Silence for a few moments.

“Are we there yet?” Great StarClan, of course the silence would be short-lived.

“NO WE ARE NOT-” Flamefur looked at where they were, and wanted to bury his head in the ground. “Yes. We are.” He sighed defeatedly.

“Yay!” Lloyd poked at the entrance with one yellow paw. “What’s this thorn stuff?”

“It’s guarding the entrance, you have to walk through.”

Lloyd gave him a look. “I’ll lose half my fur!”

“I walked through it this morning.” He pointed at his large bunches of fur with his muzzle.

“Yah, but your fur is spiky and terrible. I don’t want mine to look like that.”

“My- my fur is  _ not  _ terrible!” Flamefur spluttered. “And it’s always been like this! So there.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Flamefur huffed and shoved Lloyd through the entrance. “Great StarClan, he’s going to be the death of me.” He muttered before following to make sure Lloyd didn’t break everything in the camp or something.

“Who’s this?” Mountaindew asked when Flamefur walked into camp. Lloyd was sitting at his paws, looking up at the old deputy in wonder.

“This is Lloyd.” Flamefur sighed. “He’s a kittypet and he followed me home and it was  _ not  _ my fault.”

“Aren’t your Two Legs worrying about you?” Mountaindew asked, crouching to get down to Lloyd’s level.

Lloyd hesitated. “...Probably not.”

Flamefur blinked. “What? Two Legs are supposed to be suffocatingly doting and unnecessarily worried about their kittypets.”

Lloyd shrugged. “Not all of them.” He perked up and waved his tail happily. “So can I stay here?”

“We’ll have to ask Darkstar.” Mountaindew said, stopping crouching. 

“Who’s that?” Lloyd asked, looking from side to side.

“Our amazing and powerful and awesome leader.” Flamefur puffed out his chest. 

“O...kay?” Lloyd said. “What does he look like?”

“Big! He’s black, and has white fur on his chest, and this scar in his ear, and-”

“Are you talking about me, Flamefur?” Darkstar strode up to him.

Flamefur yelped. “Darkstar. I, ah, was describing you to this kittypet. Also, the patrol went fine except for this scrap of fur.”

Darkstar looked at Lloyd, a sense of shock in his eyes.”What is your name?”

“Lloyd.” Lloyd responded casually. “Hey, you look old. You’re the leader?”

“This may sound strange, but… what was your mother’s name?” Darkstar asked, ignoring Lloyd’s comment about his appearance.

“Misako. She looks like me, but my fur is lighter than her’s. Why, do you know her?”

Darkstar blinked and turned to Mountaindew. They had a hushed conversation, before Darkstripe turned to Lloyd with soft eyes, getting down on his level.

“Have you ever wondered who your father was?” He whispered.

“Yah, but Mom wouldn’t tell me. Just that he was tall dark and handsome or whatever, and-” Lloyd blinked. “Wait.”

“Yes, Lloyd. I’m your father.” Darkstar said softly.

“ _ What? _ ” Flamefur said, shocked.

“Woah, you’re my dad? Does this mean you can teach me how to hunt and fight and-” Lloyd continued to talk at a million mouselengths a heartbeat.  _ Does he ever shut up?  _ Flamefur thought fleetingly before turning to Darkstripe. “You’re his  _ father _ ? You had a mate and she was a  _ kittypet _ ?”

“Yes.” He sighed. 

Flamefur sat down, stunned. “What in StarClan’s name.” He whispered.

“Well, will you teach me?” Lloyd asked, looking at his father.

Darkstar held Lloyd’s gaze for a moment, and then raised his head. “Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we give you this beautiful gift, and all you can comment on is wu's name, okay, i see how it is, -rose (who is kidding and loves u guys)
> 
> we made more trash names -holly
> 
> warrior names
> 
> jay- jayfur  
> nya- lilyclaw  
> skylor- redbush  
> cole- smokeweed  
> micah- flowerpaw  
> lloyd- greenpaw  
> zane- icepaw  
> pixal- steelheart  
> kai- flamefur

Lilyclaw was getting sick of Jayfur.

She kept telling him no, no, and no, but he kept insisting. Kept trying. It was infuriating. He used to be a good cat, somebody she genuinely liked, but hahaha, nice toms, is she right?

“I’m going hunting,” she yelled as she walked out of camp. “And I’m going to do it solo.” She said before Jayfur could offer anything.

Lilyclaw sighed and shook her head. She decided to go to her favorite quiet (which was something she savored, for Jayfur never shut up) spot. Then she was going to go hunting.

She sat down in a nestle of ferns and looked beyond into the forests that shrouded ShadowClan’s territory. It made her curious. Forests were cool.

“What did Jayfur do this time?” A voice in the flesh of trees suddenly said.

Lilyclaw yelped. “Thanks for surprising me, Smokeweed.” She said sarcastically.

“No problem, Lilyclaw.” A muscled, black cat with dark gray patterns skewed about his pelt emerged from the trees, grinning. “But seriously, what did he do this time?”

“Tried to hunt for me. I can hunt for myself.” Lilyclaw sighed, digging her claws into the floor. “I wish he would recognize my individuality for once.” Smokeweed sat down besides her and patted her back with his tail sympathetically.

“Are you going to the Gathering in two days?” Smokeweed asked. “I want you to meet my apprentice. He just hit six moons- Flowerpaw.”

“Congratulations,” Lilyclaw purred. “I don’t know if I’m going. I’ll have to ask Applestar.”

“That’s fair.” Smokeweed shrugged. “I should get going. I’m technically hunting.”

“Me too.” Lilyclaw chuckled. “Goodbye, Smokeweed. Hopefully I’ll see you soon in a situation that doesn’t involve fighting.”

Smokeweed dipped his head slightly. “Same. Goodbye.” They parted and went their own separate ways.

\---

Gatherings. Always fun.

“Greenpaw, no no no no no!” Lilyclaw heard her brother shout, and turned around to see him running after a small yellow cat.

“Flamefur, who’s that?” She asked, approaching her brother.

Flamefur got ahold of ‘Greenpaw’ and cuffed the small cat’s ear. “This is Greenpaw, whom is apparently Darkstar’s son. I constantly have to kitsit him now.”

Lilyclaw laughed. “Good luck, Flamefur. Also, Darkstar had kits?”

“Apparently?” Flamefur shrugged.

“Oh, hey, Lilyclaw, Flamefur! Lilyclaw, you came! Here’s Flowerpaw.” Smokeweed approached them and under his big, bushy tail came out a red-furred apprentice. Smokeweed’s tail had fluffed up Flowerpaw’s fur so it was all puffy, kind of like Flamefur’s, except more fluffy.

Flowerpaw smoothed his fur back down and perked up in front of the other cats. “Hi! I’m Flowerpaw!”

“Hello Flowerpaw, I’m Lilyclaw. This is my brother, Flamefur, and this little one is an apprentice like you- his name’s Greenpaw.” Lilyclaw said, using her tail to direct him to Greenpaw.

Flowerpaw seemed to study Greenpaw for a second before saying, “Hi, Greenpaw!”

Greenpaw was silent for a second until he burst out, “Do you ShadowClan cats really eat frogs?” A moment of silence. “Wait, uh, rats, I mean, hiiiiiii Flowerpaw.” Flamefur covered his face with his paws and groaned, most likely from second-hand embarrassment.

“I haven’t eaten frog yet, but my mentor, Smokeweed, has. You can ask him!” Flowerpaw said.

“Frog isn’t that bad, they taste like fish but better!” Smokeweed protested.

“Ooh- tastes like fish but better? I’m listening!” Lilyclaw exclaimed.

Greenpaw’s eyes were wild. “What?”

“How do you eat fish! It’s gross and slimy!” Flamefur cried out, disgusted.

“That’s ‘cause you’re a little ThunderClan mouseheart, Flamefur!” Lilyclaw said playfully, hitting his brother’s shoulder.

“Hey! ThunderClan warriors are brave, especially with a leader like Dar-” Flamefur was cut off by the gathering starting.

“RiverClan is doing good, and have been doing mighty well ever since the rivers unfroze.” Applestar reported, nodding to Antstar to share about his Clan.

“ShadowClan is doing well as well. We are also proud to announce a new apprentice.” Antstar searched expectedly for Flowerpaw and Flowerpaw squeaked and ran over. “His name is Flowerpaw.” The cats burst out in cheer, “Flowerpaw! Flowerpaw!” and Flowerpaw puffed his chest out.

Greenpaw was cheering as loud as he could. “Dear StarClan, you can be loud.” Flamefur muttered, having gotten up from his previously cringing state to cheer for his friend’s new apprentice.

“Yeah, he wants to be supportive. Be supportive of my fish-eating ways, bro. You’re half-RiverClan too. Anyways, I’m going to go talk to Redbush, goodbye.” Lilyclaw said, walking off to the ginger-colored she-cat.

“Oh, just have kits with her and get it over with!” Flamefur yelled as she walked away.

“Darkstar, you may proceed.” Antstar said.

“Prey has been plentiful for ThunderClan. I am also proud to announce a new apprentice. His name is Greenpaw.” Darkstar nodded to Greenpaw and Greenpaw perked up. By now, Flowerpaw had ran back to the cats, and was grinning at Greenpaw expectedly.

“They’ve seemed to latch onto each other pretty quickly.” Smokeweed whispered quickly to Flamefur.

“Yeah. Kind of like us. It’s worrying, though, they’re going to have to fight each other one day.” Flamefur muttered, eyeing the two apprentices nervously.

“You know, we’re going to have to fight each other someday. You and your sister are going to have to fight each other someday.” Smokeweed said worryingly. Flamefur frowned and focused his attention back on the gathering.

The cats were cheering and Flowerpaw is also, unsurprisingly, loud. When the cheers settled down, Allstar, the WindClan leader, remarked, “He looks an awful lot like you. One could say he’s your son!”

“Ah, well, cats come with their similarities.” Darkstar chuckled.

“You never really did click with another she-cat, though.” Allstar said. “Anyways, WindClan is doing exceedingly well, in fact, one of our warriors is now undergoing medicine cat training by our dearest Steelheart! And it’s my very son, Icepaw!”

Lots of cats cheered. It seemed that Icepaw was popular among the Clans.

Soon, they all said their goodbyes and dispersed after WindClan’s news, the four saying goodbye to each other and heading off to their own Clans. Greenpaw seemed a bit worried.

“So, how was your first gathering, son?” Darkstar came up beside Greenpaw.

Greenpaw yelped in surprise. Darkstar was still expecting a response. “Well, it was cool. I met some’uh Flamefur’s friends- and his sister- and I also I think I’m friends with Flowerpaw? I don’t know, I guess we didn’t talk very much?” Greenpaw rambled. Then his head snapped up, looking Darkstar dead in the eye. “Why didn’t you mention that I was your son?”

Darkstar looked troubled. “Some things are best kept within a Clan, Greenpaw. For example, I’m sure that RiverClan isn’t doing too well- but they wouldn’t share that so the others could take advantage of them.”

“Yeah, but me being your son isn’t a bad thing.” Greenpaw complained. “Is it?”

“No, no, you’re amazing, I love you very much, my son, but uh, it has to do with the social system here.” Darkstar said quickly.

“Are...are you ashamed of mom?” Greenpaw asked. He didn’t know his mom too well- she abandoned him at another Twoleg’s house.

“Not at all, she...Your mom was one of the best things that happened to me. Just understand the rest of the Clans wouldn’t be too happy.” Darkstar flicked his tail, signaling the end of this discussion. Greenpaw frowned and turned back to Flamefur.

“Why would the other Clans care?” Greenpaw said unhappily to Flamefur.

“Because they don’t think too favorably of half-Clan cats. Why they think it’s their business at all, I have no idea, but Clans love to be nosy little fox dungs, so.” Flamefur answered.

“You’re half-Clan too! Nobody else seems to care, why would they care about me?”

“It’s because I ‘proved’ myself. They seem to think that half-Clans need to prove themselves. Besides, you’ve been in this Clan for what, three days? You don’t notice all the dung that’s thrown at me because you don’t know what’s normal yet, but I do.” Flamefur said, ruffling Greenpaw’s fur. “Not telling any of the other Clans is a wise decision I would say, you don’t deserve to be exposed to such toxicity at such a young age. It messed me up, I’m not messing you up.”

Greenpaw stopped talking after that, but it was evident he was still mad. Eventually he softened up and leaned on Flamefur’s side as they walked. “Little dung.” Flamefur said affectionately.

“Bigger litter.” Greenpaw answered, whacking Flamefur with his tail.

“What’s that?”

“You don’t know what a litter is?”

By this point, they had reached the camp. Greenpaw went to the apprentice den and promptly fell asleep. Flamefur curled up in his den and anticipated tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is the moment rose realized she's been imagining the old forest because she's REREADING THE FIRST SERIES
> 
> rose's tumblr- witchlightsands, platonicgreenflame  
> holly's tumblr- hollyastix, volcanlightningshipping
> 
> *dabs gently*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE NOT DEAD
> 
>  
> 
> warrior names  
> allstar- julien  
> icepaw- zane  
> steelheart- pixal  
> echobreeze- echo zane
> 
>  
> 
> misc cats that will probably get better names later  
> rabbittail  
> adderpaw  
> brushpelt  
> spidereye  
> fernsong

“Icepaw, stop milling about and go out and collect goldenrod, like I’ve been asking all day,” Steelheart snapped. She was loving and gentle, but she was not patient. 

Icepaw straightened up, looking away from the butterfly he’d been inspecting. “I’m going, Steelheart!”

“What is goldenrod used for?” She prompted. 

Icepaw responded quickly, “the poultice is used for healing wounds.” He froze. “Why do we need goldenrod?”

“We’re low, and it’s always good to have some in store. Just in case.” She turned back to her supplies, tail lashing. “And I have been asking all day…”

Icepaw nodded. “I’ll get right on that.”

“Please do.”

Icepaw ran out of WindClan camp, to where he knew goldenrod grew well. If it happened to be near the ThunderClan border, but not their territory, that wasn’t a problem. 

When he finally spotted the familiar flowers, he sighed in relief. There it is. He picked the goldenrod gently as to not damage it and wrapped it into a bundle. Hopefully this will appease Steelheart.

He was trotting back to the camp, pleased, the smell of the goldenrod tingling at his nose. Suddenly, the putrid scent of ThunderClan hit him. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a patrol of maybe four WindClan cats with a ThunderClan cat.

He approached them, wanting to see what a ThunderClan cat was doing in WindClan territory. From the size, Icepaw guessed apprentice. From the amount of blood, they couldn’t even stand. Their eyes were closed, and Echobreeze- Icepaw’s brother, a warrior though a new one -was carrying them.

“What is the meaning of this?” Icepaw snapped. “What happened?”

“We smelled blood, and wanted to check it out. It wasn’t near the ThunderClan border, and it looks like he was dragged here, but we couldn’t catch a scent over the blood,” Rabbittail said, her ears twitching. “We had to bring him back.”

Echobreeze set the unconscious apprentice down. “You’d have our fur for kit bedding if we let him die,” he said jokingly, but the look in his amber eyes was dad serious.

“Alright, out of the way. Rabbittail, go get Steelheart, and tell Allstar what’s happened. Echobreeze, start chewing these herbs into a poultice. Adderpaw, Brushpelt, don’t stand there like lazy rabbits, get cobwebs.” Icepaw snapped. “No one dies on my watch.”

Adderpaw and Brushpelt quickly hurried out to collect cobwebs and as Icepaw waited for Echobreeze to be finished chewing. He put pressure onto the wound hoping it would slow down the bleeding at least a little.

“Is this okay?” Echobreeze asked, spitting the poultice onto the ground. Icepaw took a quick look at it.

“Good.” Adderpaw and Brushpelt returned with cobwebs, more than enough for the wound and Icepaw quickly applied it to the apprentice’s wound and started dressing it with goldenrod.

“Icepaw!” Steelheart called, running towards the apprentice. The call was sort of muffled due to the bundle of marigold in her jaws.

She sat down next to the apprentice and chewed angrily. A new cat- Spidereye- had come by her side.

Steelheart quickly applied the marigold onto the apprentice’s wounds too.

“Come on, let’s carry him to camp.” Steelheart ordered. After a brief moment of hesitation, Spidereye put him on his back with the help of Adderpelt, and Steelheart walked alongside the apprentice’s side, her eyes flicking between his wound and the path ahead.

“Who is he?” Icepaw asked. “I don’t recognize him. And what is he doing in our territory?”

Steelheart seemed amused. “You didn’t think of this earlier?”

“Earlier I was trying to keep him from bleeding out on my paws.” Icepaw rolled his eyes. The group had gotten to the camp and quickly put the apprentice in the medicine cat’s den.

“Well, if you were paying attention at all to the Gathering, you would’ve known this is the new ThunderClan apprentice.” Steelheart said. “You know, Greenpaw.”

Icepaw had forgotten about him. “Oh.”

Allstar- his dad- entered the den. He flicked his muzzle at the unconscious apprentice. “Will he be alright?”

“Yeah.” Steelheart nodded.

“When will he wake up to tell us what in StarClan’s name he was doing on our territory?”

“We don’t know. You can’t rush healing. Besides, give the apprentice a rest. Wait a bit before asking him. Kit almost got himself killed.”

“He will wake up, right?” Icepaw whispered.

Steelheart flicked her tail over his ear. “I promise. What you need to worry about is what Allstar is worrying about.”

“What are you worrying about?”

“If ThunderClan accuses us of doing this to him, it will be war.”

\---

Icepaw was sorting herbs when he heard a faint groan behind him. He shot up and turned around. The apprentice had woken up but he was only moving slightly with one eye open. 

“Hello,” Icepaw murmured, careful not to scare the younger cat.

Greenpaw snarled at him, crouching protectively to shield his hurt belly. “Where am I?” He rasped.

Icepaw sat down, tail curled around his paws. “WindClan camp. We found you bleeding out on our territory.”

Greenpaw flinched. “And now you’re going to finish what he started?”

“What? Who is he? I’m Icepaw, the WindClan medicine cat apprentice. You’re Greenpaw, right? You’re safe now.”

Greenpaw’s ears stopped being quite so flattened down. He slumped down slightly. “Oh. Icepaw.”

“You know me?”

“You were mentioned at the Gathering.” Greenpaw’s tail twitched. “How long have I been here?”

“Two days.”

“What?!” He screamed, falling over, legs sticking in the air.

“You got hurt pretty bad, so we kept you here because it would be too dangerous to transport you to the ThunderClan camp.” Icepaw said.

“Did you tell them about my stay here?” Greenpaw asked.

“I-I don’t know, I’m just the medicine cat apprentice.” Icepaw said unhelpfully.

Icepaw suddenly heard yelling from outside the den. Greenpaw’s ears perked up and he tried to get out, but faltered due to his wound. 

“FLAMEFUR?” Apparently Greenpaw had settled on just yelling.

There was more shouting and thumps of cats being shoved onto the ground. A red cat with messy fur and an aggressive and protective look in his eye entered the den. He immediately softened when he saw Greenpaw and quickly darted to his side, glancing worriedly at his belly wound. 

Spidereye and Fernsong entered, making sure not to disturb the herbs on the wall. 

“What did you do to him?” The red cat- or Icepaw assumed was Flamefur- snapped, his fur standing up and claws unsheathed cautiously. Spidereye and Fernsong both stopped in their tracks. They were here to remove Flamefur, not to fight him.

“I healed him.” Icepaw sized him up. Angry. About Icepaw’s age, obviously a warrior. Maybe Greenpaw was his apprentice, or a little brother. Icepaw wasn’t sure. 

Flamefur took a glance at the dressing on Greenpaw’s wound. “Fine. Whatever.” He grumbled. Spidereye huffed and rolled his eyes.

“No need to barge in here!” Fernsong snapped.

Flamefur shot a fiery look at the she-cat. “But where did he get his injuries in the first place? What have you done to him?”

“Nothing! We found the scrap like this. On our territory. He just woke up.”

Flamefur crouched beside Greenpaw, anxiously licking his ear like a worried queen with her kits. “Are you okay? We’re all so worried. Patrols have been looking for you all around the lake? Darkstar is furious-”

“It-it was someone named Stormpaw, but he was older than you. Is there anyone like that around the lake?”

Flamefur shook his head. “Never heard of him.”

Greenpaw frowned. “Alright.”

Icepaw slid him a bundle of thyme. “For the shock,” he explained. “And I need to put on another goldenrod poultice.”

“Okay.” Greenpaw shuffled deeper into his nest. Flamefur stepped back, giving a bit of space for Icepaw to reapply the poultice, but still glared at Icepaw. Great StarClan, Icepaw would never want to be the cat who hurts Flamefur’s younger brother. Wait, were they brothers?

Allstar walked into the medicine den. In the back, Steelheart sighed, “can we  _ not  _ have half the Clan in here, for StarClan’s sake?” Spidereye and Fernsong quickly shuffled out.

“You should go,” Allstar suggested gently to Flamefur. 

“Not without Greenpaw,” Flamefur growled. 

“Your Clan still doesn’t know what happened to him.”

“This kit is my responsibility.” 

“I’m an apprentice,” Greenpaw muttered. Flamefur ignored him.

Allstar sighed. “I’ll get Echobreeze to send a message.”

“Thank you.”

Greenpaw yawned. “I’m tired.”

“I gave you a poppy seed,” Icepaw explained, stepping back, having finished reapplying the poultice. “I’m guessing it’s kicking in now.”

Greenpaw went to sleep, and Flamefur sat guard protectively. Icepaw sighed and went on with his business. 

\---

It took Greenpaw another two days to be well enough to travel to ThunderClan territory. Flamefur and Greenpaw were escorted home by a patrol, and Flamefur was mad about that. They walked into the camp, and Greenpaw called out, “I’m okay!”

Darkstar ran right up to him. “Greenpaw! You’re okay! I was so worried! What were you doing in WindClan?”

Greenpaw shuddered. “A-a rogue named Stormpaw attacked me. I shouldn’t have been out alone. I’m sorry.”

Mountaindew gasped. “Stormpaw?”

“You know him?”

“He was my old apprentice. He was exiled when he tried to kill a Clanmate for power,” Mountaindew shuddered. “I’m going to the elder’s den!”

“What?” Greenpaw said. “But what about me? My training?”

Darkstar nodded to the WindClan patrol. “This is ThunderClan business now. Thank you.”

Echobreeze nodded back. “Farewell.” He took his patrol and left.

Darkstar hopped onto Highledge. “Flamefur, you will be Greenpaw’s mentor.”

“ _ What. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >;3c

**Author's Note:**

> rose's tumblr- witchlightsands  
> holly's tumblr- hollyastix
> 
> *dabs* we're awful


End file.
